Baby Alpha
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "Stiles giggles softly and moves her hands to place them over her lover's. "I'm pregnant." Prequal to Alpha Scent. Fem!Stiles.


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**

Derek lay against the thick headboard if his bed, Stiles laying naked in his arms and cuddled to his chest. She had one arm pushed against his body and her face nestled in his neck. Derek's face was nuzzling her hair, pushing against the soft, mussed strands. His hands were running across Stiles' naked legs, lulling her to an early sleep.

The Alpha pulls the covers over her nudeness as he moves her to lay her head on his lap, his hands now running through her brown locks. Derek's hazel eyes watched her face as she breathed through her mouth in sleep. He could just faintly smell one of the many things they had done together still on her breath. He could smell the main event of their evening still condensed in the air. All over her skin, in her body. He liked it when she smelled like him and nothing else.

"My Little Red Riding Hood," Derek says as he closes his eyes and drifts off alongside the sleeping girl.

**Two Months Later.**

Stiles stared at the test in her hand, her breathing getting harder as she looked at the little pink plus on it. She had waited so long to check just because she'd had problems with her period before. Now she knew why she was always getting sick.

Her head whipped up and she continued to breathe even harder as she realized it could only be one person's. Her Alpha's baby. And that she would eventually have to tell him.

She would have to tell her father, too.

Dread filled her body as she continued to realize many things:

One, she still had to finish her senior year.

Two, the father was six years older than her.

Three, her father would not be happy that she was going to be a teen mother.

And four, what would her friends think?!

Not that she normally cared what they thought, but they were her pack and she had to tell them. Just like she had to tell Derek.

The door slams open once she releases a scream of jumbled emotions. Derek stands there staring at her, eyes blazing red and searching for threats. The only thing he could see besides Stiles was the plastic stick in her hand. His eyes zoned in on the test, noticing the little plus sign on it.

Derek looks up, stares at his girlfriend, looks back down at the test and then back up, asking in silence if it was true. She nods and lets her head flop down in worry. Her Alpha gets down on his knees and holds her hands, kissing the backs of both of them.

"It will be okay. I'm going to take care of you," he tells her and then kisses her slow.

"You have to be there when I tell my dad," she says back.

**Five Weeks Later.**

"You're what?!" Sheriff Stilinski shouts at his daughter and the Hale boy.

Stiles looks away with tears in her eyes, hands rubbing her stomach even though she isn't showing yet. Her dad was pissed, and for the first time she was scared. He was angry, had just gotten off work and caught her and Derek cuddling on the couch. Derek had just blurted out that they were together and she was pregnant.

Who does that? Crazy, suicidal, Alphas do, she guessed!

"I-I'm pregnant," she stutters out, pushing her face into the werewolf's shoulder, trying to hide.

"How - why, Geneveire Stilinski!" the sheriff is stuttering through his words, not knowing what to say besides his daughter's name. His eyes twitch from both of the people in his living room, wondering why, and when?!, they got together. "Go to your room. Now!"

Stiles shuffles to her feet and trips as she tries to get up the stairs. Derek stands up quickly to follow and help her, but the Sheriff pushes against his chest and makes him sit back on the couch.

"I want to know everything, leave out the gory details, and what you two plan on doing about this."

Derek nods. "Her eighteenth birthday. We just couldn't hide how we felt anymore. It happened suddenly, maybe a little too quick. We were reckless and weren't thinking."

The sheriff nods in agreement, "Damn right you weren't thinking."

Derek nods solemnly and moves so he's sitting with his forearms rested against his thighs, face looking at the ground. "I planned on asking her to marry me graduation day," he smiles, "so she would get embarrassed and her face would get red. So, her getting pregnant, just puts the plan in motion quicker than I thought. I still want to marry your daughter. I love her."

Stilinski smiles and pats Derek on the shoulder. "I can't say I approve of you getting my daughter pregnant at eighteen, or before getting married, but there really isn't anything I could do. If you were just some random person I would kick you out, but because it's you, Stiles will just get pissed and run off after you. Now, go tell her the good news."

The Alpha smiles deeply and runs up to go tell the love of his life the good news.

**Seven Months.**

They have to tell the Pack. Today. Stiles is showing more and more, and she can't keep saying she doesn't feel well just to get away with wearing sweats, and what Lydia calls "mom jeans", all the time.

Of course the werewolves have noticed the change in her scent, how it's more of a woodsy peach than her regular candy and Adderall scent. Isaac is always around her, helping her with all sorts of heavy lifting and making sure she's comfortable. Knowing the boy, he has probably already figured out that she's pregnant,, even though it really shouldn't be that hard to figure out anyways with all the weight she's gained.

A few days after the two decide to tell the pack is when the first body shows up. So while the Pack goes to investigate, Peter stays and guards her. They talk about everything, and the older werewolf reveals that he already knows her condition, that he's happy for the two.

It's late at night, or rather really early morning, that the three betas and Scott get back from their patrols. Derek comes in soon after, growling low as he sees Peter has his body wrapped around Stiles. Peter wakes her, deep amber eyes opening slowly and full lips curving into a smile as she sees her family is back.

Derek picks her up and places Stiles in his lap. This is when Allison, Lydia, and Jackson decide to walk in, a little later than the others getting back from the investigation.

"We have something to tell all of you," the Alpha says softly. Large hands move to cover a bulging stomach, hazel eyes softening as he rubs Stiles' belly and feels soft kicks where he rubs.

Stiles giggles softly and moves her hands to place them over her lover's. "I'm pregnant."

"You owe me fifty bucks, Allison!" Lydia cheers.

Isaac smiles, Erica claps her hands happily, and Boyd just stands there with a little happy expression. Jackson is smirking one of his douche-y smirks.

"What?!" Scott screams, destroying the comfortable revelation. "What do you mean you're pregnant?! This is some kind of joke, right?!"

"No, Scott. This isn't "some kind of joke". I'm actually having cubs. With your Alpha."

Derek stiffens behind her, breath cracking as he takes in what she just said. "You just said cubs."

"I did. Isn't that one of the technical terms? Along with pups?"

The Alpha just nuzzles her neck, nipping here and there to leave dark red marks up the column of her pale neck. Stiles makes a noise of contentment, lolling her head to the side for more attention. Derek sucks at the junction where neck meets shoulder and grazes his teeth against the skin there, growling in happiness as Stiles lets out a mewling sound.

"O-kay. And that is our cue to leave," Peter says as he rushes the "puppies" out.

**At Nine Months.**

Stiles laughs as she trips a little while walking up onto the podium to get her diploma. They're outside, and it's a hot day. She's sticky underneath her red robes and she just wants to sit and rub her swollen belly. Her baby is heavy and she always has to pee now.

But none of that really bothers her. She's just really excited to be having her baby soon. It would be any day now, she realized. This ceremony was cutting it really close.

She moved slowly to get her picture taken and then to sit back down in her seat and finish watching the ceremony.

Allison had already gotten her diploma, A honor roll, and Lydia had been the valedictorian. Scott just barely made it but he was here with them. Jackson, of course, had no problems passing seeing as he had the smartest girl in the world as his girlfriend. The three betas had a little more trouble passing, but nothing like Scott. Stiles had actually been the salutatorian. She didn't have to make any kind of speech though because Lydia read both her's and Stiles' so the brunette wouldn't have to stand for so long.

The group of graduating students threw their hats in the air, shouting in happiness at having finished high school. The Pack moved quickly to each other after this, Derek finding Stiles almost instantly and moving to wrap his arm around his heavily pregnant mate.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled at this, then pointed to his pocket, signaling to Derek that it was time. The Alpha moved his arm from around the amber eyed woman and moved to kneel on one knee. He pulled a small black velvet box from his coat jacket and opened it. Stiles squeaked as she realized what he was doing, and the Pack hollered at the two. As did many of the people around them.

"Geneveire "Stiles" Stilinski, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

All anyone could hear, even up to the tops of the bleachers, was a loud "Yes!" coming from the woman standing before the werewolf. People clapped, whistled, and one of the Pack, probably Lydia or Erica, even got the microphone and announced it.

They were all happy, excited, until Stiles face grimaced and water gushed to the ground.

"Derek, I think my water just broke," she tried to laugh it off. So not working. The contractions, what she had only thought were the Braxton Hicks contractions she's had the past few weeks, she had started feeling this morning were slowly getting worse and she was not looking forward, but at the same time was, to what was about to happen. She really wanted to see her baby, she just only wished she didn't have to go through so much pain.

Derek rushed them to the hospital, making people move so he could get his fiance to the right ward. Stiles was changed into an easy thin gown, placed on a clean bed and told to wait until the contractions got worse. They had put an I.V drip in her arm so the pain killers would start working, though slowly.

Eyes blazed red as Derek watched his mate wince and whine in pain. He could smell blood, hospital, so much bleach. He didn't like this smell, but knew he had to deal with it to bring his cub into this world.

The doctors came in when the contractions were just minutes apart, telling her to breathe and push. Blood was everywhere, and the Alpha was worried. He knew this was normal but still hated it.

Stiles gripped tightly to Derek's hand, screaming as she pushed, breathing hard through her mouth. Everyone outside the door was waiting, Scott pacing the waiting room.

After thirteen hours of labor, tiny wails came from the room, Stiles giving out a sigh of relief until the nurses had her push a few more times so she could get all the icky stuff out. Well, at least that's what she called it since she couldn't remember the actual name of what she had to push out.

A tiny infant wrapped in a pink blanket was then laid gently in Derek's arms, face pink and scrunched up. The Alpha let tears slip from his eyes as he happily brought his new daughter over to the baby's mother. He placed the infant in Stiles' arms, helping her to get situated.

"What will we name her, Stiles?"

"Kiara Molly Hale," she said, crying. Derek kissed the tears from her face and thanked her. Molly had been his mother's name.

The Pack was let inside the room for a few minutes before the baby had to be taken away and the mother left to rest, Derek kissing his fiance's cheek before going with Sheriff Stilinski to the baby ward.

"I can't believe my baby just had a baby. I'm a grandfather."

"Yea, you are," is said dreamily by the father of the newborn, his eyes tracking the nurse as she got the infant situated in the cradle.

It wasn't for a short while before Kiara was brought back to Stiles, having to be breastfed. Stiles did so with ease, always having had a large maternal side and having a knack for catching onto things quickly. She switched the baby to her other breast, letting her finish before she was brought up to burp.

The Alpha took his child after she had finished and cuddled her in his arms as he climbed onto the bed with his mate.

"Kiara Molly Hale. . . My beautiful baby," Stiles smiled as she said this. Derek kissed her forehead and let the amber eyed girl fall asleep on his shoulder.

Derek fell asleep soon after, Kiara and Stiles in his arms.

* * *

**I edited and changed all the mistakes I could find. Fixed the dates and changed anything that didn't sound like it fit it. Hope you enjoy this updated version much more than the last one, since I think without all the mistakes it really is a whole lot better.**


End file.
